Son of the Olympian Sea God
by PerseusJFAN1016
Summary: Percy's mom disappears and he is left on a beach. Hera finds him and it is decided that he will be brought up by his father Poseidon.
1. Lost and Found

Disclamer:I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians series

Prologue

It was a clear blue day, the ocean was glistening and the sun was just beginning to set.

A boy named Perseus Jackson was covered in cloth and blankets. Perseus was in a deep sleep, dreaming about these strange objects that kept trying to hit him.

Suddenly a bright light flashed and a beautiful woman appeared. The goddess Hera looked upon the child and gasped as she saw the child fully now.

The child had bright sea-green eyes and jet black hair. Hera suddenly was filled with rage, "POSEIDON!" she cursed to the heavens, before she picked up the child in her arms and disappeared.

POV: Zeus

"SILENCE," I had to yell over the commotion of the council of gods and goddesses.

Apollo yelped and we all turned to see Hera, my wife, come storming in.

"Hello my dea-"I said before she cut me off and growled to Poseidon

"Why? Why would you do this?"

Poseidon looked to me confused but Hera continued

"Don't play dumb with me Poseidon!" she screeched

I automatically reached out to restrain her before she did something bad but she just shook me off. I gave her a long hard warning look that made her rethink and calm down before resuming to what she needed to say. After calming down she looked at me and I nodded for her to continue. She reached into her robes while saying calmly although injecting a leer into her voice.

"What do you make of this Poseidon? Does he look familiar?"

Poseidon turned a very deep sea green and looked sick.

I looked and saw a baby with sea-green eyes and jet black hair.

I was fuming with anger, thunder and lightning flashed and rumbled. My hair stood up on end and I snarled

"You!" before I lunged, then it was Hera holding me back from my "dear" brother. I shook her off quickly with a blast of lightning, she crumpled and I ran towards my brother, my fists already ready for the first swing. Poseidon didn't even make one move to defend himself and a large crack echoed in the hall as my fist connected with his nose. I wrestled him to the ground and got in a few more punches before; Apollo, Hermes, and Hephaestus, forced me to release him. I then got up and shook my robes clean and went to sit on my throne, at least I still had respect for myself I grumbled to myself. Hera shot me a look a look of pure evil before moving to help my brother.

Poseidon was still on the ground when I sat on my throne and I clapped my hands to remove the ichor that had gathered on his face. He groaned then got up and went to his throne, he glanced at me with apologies in his eyes but I didn't care he broke the pact. But before I could say anything else Hera stepped up and slapped me on the face. I looked at her in surprise, but she just slapped me again before leaning towards my ear and whispering

"Let me remind you that you broke the pact yourself, twice"

I glared at her, how DARE she bring something like that up at a time like this. But then I sighed it really wasn't worth the fight that was going to come from arguing.

"Poseidon, you broke the pact and had a child with a mortal." I paused as he sighed and mumbled an apology sarcastically. I tried not to let that get to me.

"But, what matters now is what to do with the child." I said as a matter of fact hinting that he was forgiven. It worked he smiled but then slumped back into an expression of depression. I raised my eyebrow but before I could comment Apollo spoke out.

"Why was he alone in the first place?" he wondered out loud. Everyone looked at Hera for the answers she after all was the one who found the baby. She shook her head to show that she had no idea why the child was left alone. Poseidon cleared his throat and we all looked at him.

"I believe that the boy's mother is dead" he whispered I stare at him in shock how did he know that? I didn't need to wonder long though. Poseidon clear is throat again as he began to speak.

"The boy's mother was Sally Jackson, I fell in love with her and for two months we were together, before she got pregnant." He took a deep breath and continued "After getting her pregnant I left for a while but came back just before the child was born. She planned to name him Perseus or Percy for short. I never found out what happened because later she vanish and so I thought my son vanished as well"

During the entire time I listened in shock. After Poseidon finished I felt really bad it must have been hard for him if he knew this the entire time. I took pity on my brother even though he was happily married for many years before this. It was still hard on me losing anyone that was close to me although I would never admit that.

By now the thunder subsided and the storm gone. Everyone looked at me for my input on the situation. I glared at Poseidon while I spoke, my voice rumbling

"I have made the rule clear that we aren't allowed to have any contact with our children"

Poseidon butted in before I could finish that though and he too rumbled

"No, I am not leaving my child in the care of anyone except myself"

I was about to make a remark to that but a loud piercing wail cut through all the noise. I looked for the source of the sound and thought _great just what I need right now_. Poseidon however gently took the child, Perceus, from Hera's arms and hushed until Perceus quieted. Hera glared at me the entire time though. _Great just what I need right now_ I grumbled; now I had a crying baby and an angry wife. Athena spoke up for the first time since Hera appeared.

"I think that the rule should be changed for Poseidon, I personally agree with Poseidon and refuse to let you put that child into the hands of mortals." She said firmly.

"But-ttt" I stuttered

"But what?" Athena answered upset now.

"What is so special about the child that we need to protect it? This isn't the first time a young demi-god has been left like this but we need interfered before, so pray tell me why should we now?" I asked confident that she wouldn't be able to answer. So it shocked me when she smiled and sweetly replied

"It just so happens that I have been talking to the fates and they told me that a powerful demi-god is to be born. One that will save Olympus, one that will be born of the sea. And killing this young one might be sealing our fate to doom."

I considered that, it could be true but I needed to talk to the fates myself then again Athena is not the one to lie so I must trust her judgement. She is after all the goddess of wisdom and battle strategy. I shrugged then gave in.

"Fine, Poseidon you may raise the child in your realm."

Poseidon smiled at Athena for the first time in a long time and shockingly she returned the smile.

Then suddenly

_Boom_

I waited and looked at the rest of the council they also were surprised. At first I thought it was a joke but after the second boom I rose ready to investigate the source of the sound.

_Boom_

Another one shook the walls this time, and then the gates of Olympus opened for the first time in a week and through the door came a voice. I looked down to see a person wrapped in bandages that I knew was the _oracle,_ but what was the oracle doing here in Olympus. The figure gasped then in a voice had the tone of a grave, out came the next great prophecy.

_After sixteen winters a child will pass_

_After sixteen harvests the decision will be made_

_That will save the world from perishing_

_The mighty will crumble_

_And the weak will rise _

_The fate of life will reside in a kin of the sea's hands_

I waited until it was done and I thought over that usually the prophecies where in riddles, it seemed to goat me. I had no idea what this one might be but I certainly never have heard it before. I didn't even notice until now that the oracle had left the room.

"Well, that settles it" said Aphrodite "The child will stay with Poseidon, but when old enough he will be trained for what is to come."

"I for once have to agree with you Aphrodite, preparing the child will certainly help." Said Athena who had her eyes closed, because she was concentrating.

"I agree as well" I thundered

"What is to come what?" growled Ares

"Seriously Ares you can't be that thick headed." said Artemis "It is obvious that Poseidon's child Perseus is the one that the prophecy is referring to, about life perishing unless he can stop it."

"Oh, well why you didn't just say so" shot Ares.

Artemis stood up but slowly sat back down, as if deciding it wasn't worth the fight right now when we have a problem on our hands. She did however roll her eye which I thought was funny because she made a snorting sound while she did.

Well there wasn't much more to be done. I looked around the hall, everyone was sitting except for Poseidon who was standing and murmuring to his son. I groaned as I suddenly realised what Athena was talking about, preparing the child. She meant that she wanted us to give the child extra powers to aid him.

_How could I have not seen this? _

I thought to myself, but it was too late I already agreed. I silently chose his mentors. All the gods were looking at me now for instructions.

"We will start training when he is seven and as he get older we will start to really focus on battle skills. Now Apollo will teach him archery and healing because those are bound to be helpful, Poseidon can help him with his elemental skill, sword fighting, and the use of other weapons, Ares you will help if needed, Athena if you don't mind you will teach the child how to use its brain, and I will give the boy power over the sky and will teach him how to control it." I pause to see if anyone wanted to add anything but since no I dismissed then with a wave of my hand. What on earth have I gotten myself into?


	2. Staying On Olympus

Have to give credit to loonaticslover13 who came up with the nicknames for the gods.

Author's Note: Percy at this point is about three years old, with a bit more development mentally than usual. Sorry if it didn't turn out the way you wanted, post reviews on how you want me to change it. And about Hades well you will just need to read further chapters.

POV: Poseidon

I looked down at my son as I walked away from Olympus and into the ocean. He just seemed so peaceful, I didn't want to have to wake him but with the fight that was to come... well I'll just say I don't think I'll ever be the same. My hands still hurt from the last time I had to explain this to my wife, Amphitrite. But suddenly a voice called to me.

"Poseidon! Please you don't need to have Percy be with you under the water. Zeus has agreed to adopt Percy so he will make Percy a god when he turns eighteen." Said an out of breathe Hera. (How can a goddess be out of breathe?)

"But Her-"and Hera cut me off like only she can

"Don't matter, the child will be better off with the Olympians protecting him and anyways, I have always wanted to be a mother of another son." And she smiled as she took Percy from my arms and cuddled him. I sighed truthfully there was no point in arguing with Hera she was the goddess of family, so I gave up but was sure Zeus wasn't happy about the adoption which only made it better. But I would miss having Percy to myself he was just so cute and innocent. But then again it gave me a reason to be in Olympus more often.

And then in a click Hera was gone. Well at least my wife couldn't kill the child or me now. I continued in the direction of my underwater sea palace.

POV: Hera

As I took the child from Poseidon I began to feel sorry for him. How would he take this? To find his son, only to have him taken away again. Well who said families are perfect?

After disappearing and reappearing in my palace I put Perseus down in a golden crib. He would be safe from the world for now.

I rested in my bed thinking about all the time Zeus cheated on me. It was sad, I am the goddess of families and I barely even have a perfect family. Not much I could do about it though.

And I fell asleep to the sound of the ocean waves crashing. (My iPod)

The next day

Percy was up and crying at six in the morning. I didn't realise what he needed until, the smell. I went to Hermes, Apollo, Athena, and Poseidon. (I didn't want to have to do it by myself) They all were grumpy but when they heard Percy they got up and came.

_Wow, maybe I can use Percy to get them to do whatever I want._

But when they realised what I had asked them for, they all tried to make up and excuse to get away, but I threatened to tell Zeus and they all obliged.

I looked at the rest and nodded we all slowly crept closer to him and then pounced, all of us doing a different job. Getting the diaper off, cleaning the mess, putting powder on, getting the new diaper on, and throwing the diaper. But still with all of us doing this he still managed to soak us all with salt water. But the funniest part was that Apollo got a fish to the face. Poseidon laughed so hard at that, Hermes caught it on tape, and Hephaestus put it on his T.V channel.

I have to say this baby is so cute but so much work.

After cleaning up the mess all the gods, including myself, went to Olympus. For now he was to live there so that Zeus could keep an eye on him.

POV: Percy

I was scared these people that yelled at me yesterday were slowly creeping up on me. So I hit this dude, with earrings, with a fish. They all laughed at me and I didn't like it so I splashed them all with salt water, and that made them be quiet.

When my new mommy picked me up I went eagerly, but when she took me to the weird place I hid, the man with the weird face would be there. I didn't like him he scared me, but I trusted my new mommy. Weird guy was called Zu and my other daddy was fishy man.

When the weird face came this time he was very nice. I giggled and held on to his finger as he spoke to other people that sat on big chairs.

"I have decided that Percy will stay with me on Olympus." Zu, with his Lightning Dolt said in his weird but strangely calming voice.

"Wait does that mean I have a new brother awesome!" exclaimed Polla (Apollo)

"If he is my brother then he needs to learn to steal" murmured Germies (Hermes) to himself while mommy (Hera) just glared at him.

"There will be none of that Hermes" Zu said glaring as well

"Fine" pouted Germies "But he will still learn to steal" muttered Germies too low for anyone to hear.

"I think that since Poseidon has to return to his underwater kingdom Percy should visit him under the sea when he is older" Polla said brightly, probably trying to provoke fishy man. Well he succeeded fishy man glared at him and took his famous fish and started to slap Polla in the face.

I giggled and cooed seeing Polla's face like that was funny.

POV: Poseidon

When I heard my son laugh I looked at him in surprise along with the rest of the Olympians except Apollo, who was still trying to get the taste of fish out of his mouth.

"Do you find that funny Percy?" I asked laughing myself " Well then watch this" I said before continuing with slapping him and when I had enough I made the fish stick in Apollo's hair. Apollo glared and took the fish out of his hair but when he did Percy started to cry. Soon wailing filled the entire room and all the Olympians were covering their ears while glaring at Apollo. But when Percy continued his wailing, Zeus was fed up and he summoned his lightning bolt before blasting Apollo, which made the god tumble into the statue of Athena. Athena glared at him because her statue broke but decided against telling him off because he had enough embarrassment for the day.

All the Olympians cracked up again and soon they were on the ground laughing. Percy was cooing and lying on Zeus' throne. But Zeus didn't seem to mind, Apollo's face was priceless, but even more so because Hephaestus put it on his TV channel. Poor Apollo twice, in one day and now he was fried along with the fish.

"As much as I would like to laugh about Apollo, we have more serious matters on our hands." Zeus grumbled and the mood was lost. "I agree that Perseus should stay in Olympus, but he is also Poseidon's son and should stay in the water where he belongs."

I couldn't argue about that a son of mine is definitely not meant to be six hundred floors above the ground.

"Zu!" a little voice cried out that I recognized as Percy

Everyone looked around, probably wondering who made the sound and why on earth did he say Zu. Then I got it he was probably calling for my brother. But Hera beat me to it; she took Percy from my arms and brought him over to Zeus before whispering in his ear.

POV: Zeus

"Zeus, sweetheart, have Percy spend one day under the water and one day in Olympus." My wife suggested. I had to agree with her so I gave her a nod before repeating what Hera said to the counsel. But I will need to talk to Amphitrite; no doubt she will not be happy about learning of Poseidon's new son. Poseidon smiled at Percy from his throne and I took Percy from Hera's arms. Percy automatically cuddled in my arms and fell asleep. Poor guy, he must have been so tired.

"Well, I think we should have a vote to finalise the decision" I called out loudly so Apollo could hear me through his headphones. "Those in favour" I said and every hand went up except Ares who was too busy talking with Aphrodite, to pay attention. I rolled my eyes; she was bound to make him fall in love the break his heart.

"Then it is settled, Percy will start now, his first day will be on Olympus starting tomorrow" I finalised and dismissed everyone from the meeting.

"Zeus, I think Percy was calling for you." Poseidon called out after getting off his throne and changing to human size.

"What do you mean?" I asked, I was so confused

"I think Zeus that your nickname must be Zu" Poseidon said rolling his eyes at me while enjoying the fact I could do nothing because of the baby in my arms. Oh well at least it wasn't another ridiculous name.

I walked to my study and called Hera and Poseidon in. They look curious but I explained.

"I think I should write a note to Poseidon's wife explaining this, and the importance of the child" I sighed they were slow today as usual. "Hera, I need you to hold Percy while I write, and Poseidon, I need you to give the message to Hermes, but make sure nothing is within five miles of her when given.

I started to write the letter.

My Dear Amphitrite,

It began, after I finished the letter I handed it to Poseidon, with my warning of staying away from the ocean for a while after. He nodded and left with a breeze of water. I took Percy from Hera and snuggled with him. I never noticed the kid was cute. Hera beamed at me, and for once it looked like there was finally peace between us. Funny how this little child changed so much in so little time, but it seemed totally worth it.

I faint boom coming from the direction of the ocean told me that Amphitrite had opened the letter. Percy woke up to this and started bawling his eyes out, until I took him to the ocean to play. The mortal thought I was crazy with my hair, but truthfully I looked better with longer hair so I didn't care. I saw Poseidon come up and bring a hippocampi for Percy to play with. I smiled in relief and watch for the rest of the day as Percy chased the hippocampi though the waves.

I never thought I would be a dad again and it seems so strange to have to look after a kid, after all these years. At least Percy wasn't fully mine I comforted myself after looking at the sunset with Hera in my arms.


	3. First Time in the sea

Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson series, books, or characters.

POV: Percy

I played with a hippocampi in its name was Time. Time was green and blue overall but each scale would shine a different colour in the sun. We played until after sunset, before Zu and fishy man took me away to sleep in my golden crib/bed.

I woke up the next day and yawned as I stretched. Tomorrow I would be spending time with my daddy, fishy man. Mommy was here and I reached up so she could take me out.

POV: Hera

I reached into the crib to get my baby and I wrapped him close to my side. He was so cute, cuddling. His floppy black hair was overgrown though I guess this means a haircut. I am sure Zeus would love to take a picture. Poseidon came to me after arriving at Olympus and took Percy from me. I frowned, I had grown attached to the boy and didn't want to let him go.

Zeus called for a meeting, I went to my throne and sat. Poseidon looked up from Percy's face and shrugged before handing Percy to Apollo, before sitting in his throne. Apollo grinned and sat Percy on his lap.

" Well I have called this meeting because we heard of the talk of Kronos rising again and I wanted to know what your thoughts were." Zeus said worriedly, as if he actually believe Kronos was rising. Wait, if Zeus is worried...

"Zeus, you don't actually believe he is rising do you?" I asked

"Well, it seems most likely considering everything that has been happening. Ships disappearing, dead bodies found, and time slow in some areas" he told me. I gasped, please no, not after I just got Percy. Poseidon looked down and said

"I have been speaking with the naiads and they told me about strange events happening as well and I think I have to agree with the rumors but they say it won't happen for years to come."

"But that is impossible, Zeus chopped him to pieces and he was thrown in Tartarus" I protested not wanting to believe this.

"Hera get over it Kronos is coming and there is nothing you can do about it" Demeter snapped. I glared at her and she shrunk back and I stood up.

"Poseidon said they won't rise for a few years to come right?" I asked Athena nodded and I continued "So then we can start to build our army now" I told them "So then when the time comes we will be ready."

"Hera, I have a feeling that whatever we do they will surprise us" Athena said pressing her hands against her temples.

"I agree" said Apollo listening to his iPod. Amazing that boy, he could listen to his iPod and still know what is going on. The rest of the counsel nodded along with Apollo although I am sure he is nodding because of the music. I glared at them all because I knew they were right. Kronos is not to be misjudged. The last way we underestimated him and it proved fatal.

"Does anyone have a better idea?" I asked

"I think we just need to wait and continue to look for signs" Hermes suggested

"For once I think Hermes might be having the right idea for now" Athena said and everyone looked at her in surprise it wasn't everyday she agreed with Hermes. Percy looked confused he touched Apollo's arms and pointed to the ground. Percy waited and jumped down from the ten foot throne. He landed on his feet and went to Zeus' throne and sat at the bottom before yawning and falling asleep. Zeus looked at Percy and said

"This meeting is over."

Everyone left quietly not wanting to disturb Percy and I picked him up and put him into his bed. Apollo came in and said a goodnight before going into Zeus' office.

POV: Zeus

Apollo came into my office and I shut the door with a wave of my hand and I whispered

"Apollo, I don't want anyone else to know but what do you know about the request I asked for you." Apollo looked at me in surprise maybe he wasn't expecting this.

"Oh, that task I forgot about that until just a few hours ago. Well it seems that the sun has had an unusual amount of energy attached increasing the amount of sunlight. It almost caused a flood in the north." I sighed there was not much I could do about this.

"What about section 234?" I asked

"Not safe, the planet can support life but would take many years to make it possible." Apollo said taking out his iPod.

"You can leave not Apollo, thank you" he nodded and I continued going through the papers that had just appeared on my desk.

POV: Hera

That was short Apollo only came in for two minutes, before leaving nodding his head to the music again. I walked into the study and saw Zeus filling out paper. I decided to leave him to it and I walked to the garden. Demeter insisted for me and Zeus to have a garden. I went to water every different flower, even the god flower. You see each god has a flower that represents them and often their palace will have some of their flower along the property.

I went to garden that was full of Zeus' flower and I picked a few. I put them in a bouquet in my palace and went to sleep.

POV: Zeus

After I finished my mountain of sheets, I went to Hera's palace. I passed the dining room which had a couple of my yellow electric flowers. I peeked in her room to find her sleeping in her bed fully clothed. (Fully clothed as in dress clothes and not sleeping wear) I left and went to my palace and had an eagle make my dinner.

Tonight it was steak with mashed potatoes. As usual the eagle, Zee, cooked it mid raw just as I like it. The potatoes had extra butter and the vegetables had extra sauce because he knew I hated veggies.

"Thanks, Zee" I told him before he nodded and left.

POV: Apollo

I went to my palace and I opened a book for once and left to Athena's palace. She was surprised to see me but he eye almost popped out when she saw the book in my hands.

"Athena, I need help understanding this" I told her showing the books.

POV: Percy

I woke up the next day and I packed to get ready for staying with fishy man. Fishy man came early to pick me up and woke up mommy who almost had smoke coming from her ears. Mommy doesn't like being woke up, except by Zu.

Fishy man was wearing tan shorts and a blue shirt. He picked me up and went down Mount Olympus. He entered the ocean and the water swirled around us. I was scared because you know I heard about drowning under water from my old mommy. But the water strengthened me and surprisingly I found that I could breathe under the water. We went under and fishy man swam fast. We reached an underwater palace within minutes.

It made completely from sand but the sand changed colours but mostly it was green and blue. Fishy man brought me into what I thought was the throne room.

"So, Percy what do you want to do today?" Fishy man asked. I was confused I thought that he was busy I didn't expect him to actually spend time with me.

"Can I have a pet?" I asked him

"Sure, but what kind?" I thought about it for a moment.

"Horse" I exclaimed happy he was giving me a pet.

"Okay, I can give you a hippocampi" I clapped my hands happily.


	4. Gifts from the Gods

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Percy Jackson series, books, or characters.

POV: Percy

I was going to get a horsey! I bounded around fishy man and tugged on his pants to tell him to get a move on.

POV: Poseidon

Percy was obviously ecstatic to get a horse, even if it was a hippocampi. I felt him tug on my pants and I lifted him up and walked to the breeding stables. Usually around this time of year, the hippocampi were just finished giving birth and the babies ready to go away from their moms. Only the royal family got pulled by hippocampi, and the rest of the people would be pulled by giant sea horses. On our way to the stables everyone would wave or bow to Percy, calling him the little prince. Percy would just wave back and smile. As we arrive the royal breeder came out to greet me. It was around this time I handpicked the finest foals anyways.

"I am here to choose from the offspring as usual, but my son here wants a hippocampi so he will get the first pick." I told the breeder, Gavin. Gavin's blond hair was as usual messy but today his blue eyes sparkled for some reason. I guess it was because of Percy, yup Percy was a big charmer of everyone. I don't think there was one god or goddess who disliked him except, Ares of course.

Percy bounded into the stables but fell a couple times, which earned him a couple chuckles from Gavin. He stopped by every one of the twenty-four stables and at the end he went to stable number seven, inside was a hippocampi that was coloured green and blue. The two colors merged often, making it a very special one indeed. I often used these types for special occasions because the coat, of course, was very rare. Percy's hand reached in the stable and the foal nickered and said

"Sire, do you have pizza?"

"No, sorry" Percy grinned at the hippocampi, who snorted and mumbled something about never getting pizza. I went up to Percy and said

"So, I guess this is the one you chose?" ignoring the foal's bow to me as I approached. Percy just gave me a look that said do you even need to ask? Inwardly I grinned, he was so much like me. I continued and chose five others from the lot. Three of the five were multicoloured blue while the other two were multicoloured green. With one final bow, from Gavin, we left the stables. Percy was leading his new hippocampi. By the way he named it after me, Poseidon. I, in turn, named one after him which led him to become very happy. The entire way back I was in discussion of the names of the rest of the hippocampi in the end the final list was this:

The first, green, male hippocampi was named after Percy

The second, blue, male hippocampi was named after Apollo

The third, blue, male hippocampi was named after Triton

The fourth, blue, male hippocampi was named after Zeus

The fifth, green, male was named after Hades

And of course Percy's hippocampi was named after myself. Honestly the kid was very persuasive, I can't believe he chose the names, for all of the new foals. When we got to the stables the royal caretaker took the five foals from me, and he allowed Percy to walk his foal. Although, he did have a much taken back expression, I waved my hand across the sand and the names for all the foals appeared on a black sheet of sand. I gave the names to the caretaker who put the names on the appropriate hippocampi's stall. Percy promised his hippocampi he would visit often with pizza, and then we said our goodbyes and exited.

"Percy, I have put a very special spell on Poseidon, he will be able to transform into a Pegasus when not in the water." Percy gapped at me in surprise, I supposed he liked my gift. I ruffled his hair causing him to duck and escape from my attempted headlock hold.

"Way to ruin the moment, father." He mused. I just grinned that so like me, ruining the perfect moment.

Time Skip: Percy is eleven turning twelve, in a few days.

POV: Percy

I wore my sea blue-green crown with dignity. All the childness was hidden inside of me, only for this official meeting though. Two of the generals were arguing. Figures, it is always like this, I never get one meeting without it turning into a full blown argument. I began to roll my eyes but stopped myself as I remembered I wasn't allowed to do that. I raised my chin higher and listened to their arguments.

"You need to keep you people off my land!" Tristan, the second in command, roared.

"No, you need to mind your own business!" Aron snapped back

"I have a brilliant idea! Why don't you two just share the land and get over it!" I said with a hint of expiration in my voice. They both bowed and agreed to follow my request although I notice they did so grudgingly. If I wasn't the son of the king I would have been blasted by now, I was sure of it. I knew this battle was nowhere near finished, but at least they would stop bickering.

"Now, to get back the problem on hand, as you all know Oceanus is demanding for his kingdom and we need to defend it. I have come up with several strategies, but I need your input and support for them to work properly. Got it?" Everyone nodded hastily, trying not to get on my bad side. I spent the next few hours of my life trying to make old rivals see sense and get them ready for battle.

I was fully dressed in Greek battle armour but my armour was special, hand-crafted by Hephaestus himself, the amour fitted me perfectly and was made from scales of a dragon. It had taken me a long time to kill the dragon but the end result was worth it. The armour would never break and covered almost every inch of my body, the only vulnerable places were my face and underarms. Yup the metal was also made is it bent along with my body.

"Lord Perseus, your father has requested you to join him in battle" Delphin, Lord of the Dolphins, said nudging me with his snout.

"Please tell him I will be right there, I just need to inform Triton." Delphin nodded and swam away.

I went and got Triton, whose eyes widened but nodded as he got his armour ready for battle. I didn't mention this? Both me and Triton are like best buds now, we tell each other everything. The only other people I trust are Hermes, Apollo, and my two fathers. I would usually trust my mother but it is risky if she is in a bad mood. Triton punched me on the shoulder bringing me back to reality.

"Ow..." I mumbled

"Percy, really?" he inquired

"Yeah, really" I whispered back as we entered the throne room. Poseidon was standing in a chariot pulled by some hippocampi, although not the ones father and I chose all those years ago. I bowed to my father along with Triton.

"Where do you want us, father?" we asked in unison

"I need Percy and you Triton to take the enemy by surprise. You both will lead troops and go under the abyss and attack from below" I gasped and struggled to retain my cool in front of my father. I look at Triton and he pretty much looked the same.

"As you wish, father" I replied with difficulty, his eye brows raised but I didn't comment. Triton and I caught each other's eye and we left leaving a trail of bubbles behind due to our speed. We, both, hurried to the royal stables. Couple hundred mermen were dressed for battle riding on giant sea horses. I spotted my battle hippocampi and jumped on, spurring him on wards, leading my troops to the abyss.

"Um, why are we going this way? The battle is the other way." Poseidon (the hippocampi) commented

"We need to launch a surprise attack by attacking from the abyss" I explained. Poseidon stopped to rear and then went full speed charging into the abyss. We waited in the darkness of the abyss, for about an hour before we heard cries from the battle above. Triton, who had arrived a few minutes after me, sent a guard to investigate. It turns out my father's army needed help and here we were ready to save the day.

My army roared and appeared from out of the bloom, scaring many of the enemies' ranks. I slashed and parried with Riptide, the sword given to me by my father. Soon, there was nothing left but gold dust. Oceanus had escaped, much to my father's displeasure. I signaled the victory and we charged back home. I didn't put Poseidon back in the stables, instead I asked the groom to keep him there for me while I discussed things with my father. The groom, Vash, nodded and hooked Poseidon to the tacking room.

I hurried to my father's office and shut the door behind me. Poseidon and Triton were waiting for me.

"Well done boys, I am impressed." My father boomed. Triton looked at me and I burst out laughing, and he followed. Father looked at us in confusion but that made me crack up even more. I opened the door and left the office, Poseidon had waved for our dismissal. Both Triton and I held on to each other as we struggled not to fall over, while laughing. My step-mom, walked up to us and just rolled her eyes and continued on her way, before she bumped into an angry looking Poseidon. I guess he found out about the prank I pulled on him. I spent way too much time with Germies and Polla. Triton doubled over and fell to the ground laughing his head off and I followed.

"Not funny boys, we WILL discuss this later." He threatened which made us shut up and look at him. A black shadow appeared and we turned to find a couple hundred squids squirting ink. I used my time to go back to the stabled and fetch Poseidon, while Triton fetched his hippocampi, Thunder. We both got on and urged our horses away from the undersea castle. We decided to stop and give our horses a break, near the surface. I left Poseidon near a huge coral reef just along Hawaii. Triton changed into his human form and we went on land. I booked us a double hotel room under the name, Blowfish.

We plopped down in our rooms, after putting the tab for extra service on some poor mortal's credit card. We had separate rooms but we opened the door in between the two rooms to communicate. I took a shower to rid the smell of the sea from myself, even though it wouldn't help much.

After the long and hot shower, I plopped down on my bed. Quickly I fell asleep.

I woke up the next day. There was a card on my nightstand.

_Meet me in my palace once you wake. _

I knew it was from my father, the way the card was I could feel the strength of the ocean within it. I paled, how could he find me so quickly? I went to Triton's room and found a similar card on his nightstand. He was on the bead sitting but he didn't appear to be moving. I looked closely and saw a small rise and fall of his chest. I breathe out in relief. I dragged him off the bed and towards the ocean. The ocean was furious with us, waves where crashing, a hurricane was forming, and there was a whirlpool in the middle. I took a deep breath and jumped into the water from the dock. Triton followed my lead, I went to search for our hippocampi but they weren't there.

Then I saw him, Oceanus, the long term enemy of my father. Raged I took out Riptide and slashed at his side. I caught him by surprise, he struck back making me on the defense now. We exchanged more blows and I realized I was losing quickly. Triton was not by my side because he was fighting a bunch of monsters. He pointed his sword at my neck and I knew I lost. He grabbed me and dragged me further down into the ocean. The last thing I saw was a cave at the bottom before I was knocked out by an unknown object.

POV: Triton

I saw Oceanus disarm Percy. I saw him take away my brother, but I couldn't do anything. Percy descended into the ocean until I could no longer see him. As soon as Percy was out of sight, all the monsters cleared. I hurried toward my father's palace.

I entered the throne room.

"You have kept me waiting for a long time." My father boomed. My father was no happy that much was evident in his expression but he sent me a sympathetic look, but it changed into a look of fury. "Where is Perseus?" he demanded to know. I hesitated, knowing I would be punished either way.

"We were coming back, like you asked, and we ran into Oceanus. Oceanus took Percy and dragged him somewhere, but I don't know, I blacked out after that." I explained quickly then bowed my head, waiting for the punishment I was sure to come. But my father surprised me, he walked over and put him hand on my shoulder.

"You did everything you could, I couldn't have asked more than that." He stated proudly. He then dissolved into the sea breeze, leaving me alone in the throne room.

I went outside and swam to the top of the ocean. The waves were crashing on the shores and people were screaming from the beach because a hurricane was starting.

The troops in Atlantis were looking worriedly at the entrance of the palace and I knew my father was back.

I burst into the throne room and my father was there, with Percy in his arms.

"Why would you do that?" I growled at him "Why would you fight him instead of letting me?"

"I couldn't have you killed. He wouldn't have killed me but he would have killed you." He croaked.

"Just don't do that again" I stuttered, not knowing the truth behind his actions

"I agree, just don't do that again." Father said. Percy nodded and slowly he slipped into unconsciousness.


	5. Camp Half-Blood

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Percy Jackson series, books, or characters.

A/N: Please if you are reading this story participate in the poll I am having. The poll is for who Percy is going to end up with. I will update the status of the poll starting in the next chapter. Poll stops August 30 2013.

POV: Percy

I woke up on a bed, I looked around and found I was in my father's room. My father and brother were anxiously gazing at me. I flinch back at the closeness of both of them and they leaned back, relieved.

"How... long?" I asked and they looked at me confused "How long was I out?" I asked

"Only a few days ... Percy please rest." My brother said alarmed when I immediately jumped out of the bed.

"No, I need to resume my duties." I said and my father's chest swelled with pride.

"Percy, you are in no condition to resume your duties." My mother said when she entered. She glared both at me and my father. Poseidon was nickering and snorting outside of my room and he entered.

"_Yo, you okay?" he asked in my mind_

"_Yes, I am better now thanks." I replied_

Poseidon nudged my vest and I realised he smelled the apple that I had in my back pocket. Grinning I took it out and handed it to him. He chomped on it and said

"_Thanks"_

"You're welcome" I said out loud. Triton took one look at me and laughed, I couldn't help but join in.

"So, what have you been doing up until now?" I asked my father. Poseidon looked away and my father looked down in shame.

"Percy I have been at your side the entire time. I refused to leave you here, alone even if it was with Triton."

"But father... who is controlling the ocean?"

"I am right now but you will soon be able to and I will return the job to you." He promised and I nodded.

After I was healed I was finally able to take control of the sea again and both Triton and I went back to the regular schedule of training. We soon forgot about Oceanus. Occasionally we would get a glimpse of him and his followers but it was always faint.

Although once Oceanus did confront us, but that was under the white flag of truce. We soon found out he came only to talk for a few minutes, under supervision, with his daughter. My father nearly didn't allow the meaning but he grudgingly agreed, eventually.

It was only when I was twelve that Poseidon/father decided to send me to camp half-blood. At first I was appalled. I had heard too many bad things about that place, from the sea creatures around the place. But in the end he convinced me only when he promised that Triton would be with me.

Triton and I were to pose as brothers. I was younger by three years and he was obviously older. Since Triton usually was at age fifteen it didn't bother him, but I was still hesitant. I had only lived in the ocean and it would be different, weird.

My bags were packed and I was off to Yancy Academy. Triton and I were going to be under the care of a man named, Paul Blowfish. Or was it Blowfis? It really didn't matter to me cause I wouldn't be talking to him often anyways.

I left the palace with Triton at my heels and my father was waiting at the beach.

"Are you ready?" he asked

"Not really, I am going to miss you." I sniffed. Triton looked like I had grown an extra head but I truly cared for our father and without us... let's say I didn't want Oceanus to take advantage of that.

I hugged him, which earned me a surprised glance but he returned it whole heartedly.

"Bye, dad" I waved and turned my back on the life that I had lived ever since I can remember.

"So, Triton are you ready to go to school?" I teased

"No, Percy don't even remind me. "He clasped his hands on him head. I laughed

"So, you are scared of school?"

"No, I just have some bad memories." He groaned. I shrugged for the one year I went to school it seemed alright. Better than... Gabe.

"Whatever, you say dear brother."

It turns out Paul is actually cool. I mean really cool he doesn't care at all, we can drink if we want but I prefer not to. But there are rules of course but nothing too hard. As long as we stay clear of his "game room".

School isn't really that bad until I met my new math teacher... Ms. Dodds. She was a terrible teacher and I swear it seemed like she was from another planet. Triton however seemed at ease and had friendly conversations with her often. I just ignore everything, only when I get back am I happy. A few weeks into school my father sent Poseidon, to cheer me up. It worked instantly and soon Poseidon was following me everywhere.

I spent the most time with Poseidon, because Triton went to the beach following... girls. I shuddered remembering the time he actually brought one back with him. It was terrible, the girl had too much perfume and make up on. She started to scare me really.

A few weeks later it was the end of school and a new kid came into our class, Grover. The new kid was weird. Seriously everything about him was weird. He walked strangely, his voice was too deep, and he was incredibly hairy. But other than that his face had a friendly appearance and his light brown goatee was curled.

I became fast friends with him. A few days into our new found friendship though and a monster attacked us. At first I thought he couldn't see through the mist, but he could. He kicked the monster away from me and grabbed both me and Triton.

"We need to leave" he squeaked. I said goodbye to Paul Blowfish and we caught a train to New York. He steered us away from the road after renting a car under the name, Steve Mainer. He pulled over near the forest and dragged us out. We were greeted by a few people with bows and arrows. I assume the Apollo kids then.

"Hi, my name is Percy Jackson." I said

"My name is Triton Jackson. I am three years older than my brother here." He smirked and I grimaced.

"More like three millenniums older" I mumbled. He heard that and his smirk became even more pronounced.

"Why dear brother I am not that old."He teased

"Yes, you are. You are in fact ancient." I shot back, annoyed.

I stopped into front of a cabin that had number eleven on it. The cabin was worn down and very noisy. In fact I think a heard someone scream from the inside but I was too busy paying attention to the other cabins.

There was a cabin that looked like gold and had the sign of an arrow. I assumed it was Apollo's then. Another cabin had a lipstick sign on it, Aphrodite. I shuddered.

I didn't even realise the door had opened until I was shoved, by my dear brother, inside.

The Hermes cabin could be described in one word, chaotic. People where rushing around and stealing right and left. I shook my head trying to rid myself of the images that had just played out in front of me.

I quickly went to the corner of the room, I dragged Triton along. Of course I could always make someone give up their bed but I wasn't feeling up to it.

I plopped down and sat on a sleeping bag. Triton glared at the floor but soon followed my example.

"Why didn't you just get them to move?"He asked, angrily.

"I don't feel like it okay!" I nearly yelled but controlled my anger. I loved my brother but sometimes he can get overly annoying.

I stomped off and out of the cabin. But just my luck... I bumped into the camp leader, Dionysus. Clearly today he is in a bad mood, not the usual bad mood, but the _**I am going to kill someone now **_bad mood. To top it off I had to say something smart like

"Are you okay?"

Dionysus just glared and raised his hand, I think to turn me into a dolphin, but suddenly a trident appeared above my head. All the campers gasped and bowed.

"Hail Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon, god of the seas, storm bringer, earth shaker, and father of horses." Chiron proclaimed as if his life depended on it.

It was about time. I mean I didn't seriously want to believe I would be spending the night on the floor, of the Hermes cabin. In fact I thought my father claimed me a little late, but better then never. All the campers stared at me for a full five minutes. Triton appeared to find the entire camp staring at me in the middle. He joined me and Chiron boomed

"Hail Triton Jackson, son of Poseidon, god of the seas, storm bringer, earth shaker, and father of horses" Chiron bowed low to us again before continuing with whatever he was doing before.

Dionysus fumed with anger and I could see he was so close to losing it. I silently laughed but kept my face straight.

I slowly edged away from the crowd and brought my thing out of the Hermes cabin. Triton and I set our stuff in the Poseidon cabin and then we headed off to dinner.

As soon as we entered all the campers got up and bowed again. Seriously this is going to get annoying. I quickly grabbed a plate and filled it with tons of food. I went over to the fire and sacrificed some to Triton, Poseidon, Hestia, and Zeus.

Triton gave me huge smile after that and I knew he had gotten my offering.

"Thanks little bro" He pulled me into a head lock.

"Triton, stop it!" I complained loudly and everyone turned to look at us. I noticed the amount of attention we were getting and hurried to sit down at the Poseidon cabin's table. My entire face was red. Triton however was totally cool and laughed at the sight of my blush. It quickly turned from embarrassment to anger.

I made a gesture to him and clearly stated with my eyes, that he was going to get it later. He gulped but pretended it never happened. I smirked but didn't do anything, so far.

The rest of supper went on without a hitch. Dionysus was glaring at the campers, but mostly Triton and I. That was totally normal, Dionysus hated the demi-gods which is quite ironic because he was one himself.

Capture the flag was the event for the evening quickly followed by the campfire. Luke, my fast friend at the Hermes cabin stood up. Clarisse, daughter of Ares, also stood up. They met in the middle shook hands before drawing to see who could choose first. Luke won and he began the selection process.

"I choose the Poseidon cabin." He started, I stared in shock along with the other cabins. Clarisse obviously wanted us on her team. Her face started to redden and she was close to snarling

"I choose the Dionysus cabin." Clarisse countered, Luke smirked. I was surprise of all cabins why choose the Dionysus cabin? I think she let her pride play for her in the selection, which is exactly why it will be her downfall.

"I choose Apollo cabin!" He continued

"I choose the Hephaestus cabin." She added

"I choose the Athena cabin."

"I choose the Demeter cabin."

Chiron ended the selection of cabins because none of the others wanted to play. The Aphrodite cabin didn't want to mess up their hair and makeup, typical.

I walked towards the forest. Luke's team would have the forest while the other teams has the side with Zeus's fist.

We hid the flag in plain sight but slightly concealed. I knew this was going to be an easy win but my father always told me, never underestimate your opponent. I learnt that the hard way, when a turtle bit my nose.


	6. Capture the Flag

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Percy Jackson series, books, or characters.

A/N: If you don't read my other story then I will repost the message here for you.

All my stories are off hiatus now. I know right, that was quick. In fact you might not even know I was on hiatus but I was. I owe it to loonaticslover13, the author inspired me to continue to write. So thanks. Sorry for the short chapter but I promise to make the next chapter longer!

POV: Percy

Yeah, I know I got bitten by a turtle. I quickly shook off that thought and focused on the game plan. The Athena kids were the ones to come up with the plan, obviously.

Triton and I were to stay on the creek side because we would be stronger next to the water. It also gave us an advantage because we could prevent people from crossing the river, they needed to cross the river to get to our flag.

The game began when Chiron blow the conch.

"ATTACK!" I heard Clarisse yell from across the river and both teams ran towards each other. I controlled the water and the river blasted our side up and above the opponents. Clarisse was giving rapid fire instructions. Half of their team continued to attack while the other half went to follow our team.

I then used the water to swirl into a whirl pool. Clarisse, who was leading the attack, got dragged in. She went under the water. I tossed her out, ignoring the stares from the other side. They all paused before attempting to attack again.

This time Triton bent the water to do his will, he made a fist and the water copied his actions. A giant fist was created of water and punched a few campers in the face. Triton continued to punch a few campers at a time before he stopped. Many campers cheered. I guess they thought he was tired but I knew better. Triton then glanced at them before silencing them by dousing them with water.

I looked at Triton before laughing, I heard a growl from the other side. Clarisse was glowering but she hesitated before moving away from the river. I glanced over her and saw a couple of campers running towards the river. I recognized them as Travis, Conner, and Luke. They were running and I sent water to carry them back to our side. The rest of our side ran over before we erupted in cheers.

Chiron galloped over before announcing the winner, ahem us.

That night we had a huge celebration. The Ares downfall was something everyone looked forward too. Even the Ares cabin's teams was cheering for their loss.

Triton and I were proclaimed heroes of the camp that night.

I went to bed early. I IMed my father.

"Percy, I heard of your team winning capture the flag." He praised

"Yeah, it did. Did you see me control the water?" I jumped up when Triton entered.

"Yes, I am very proud of you. Percy and Triton I need you to come back to Atlantis. The city is again in danger due Oceanus." He said when Triton appeared behind me.

"Sure dad, Percy lets pack up."

"No, leave your stuff you will return a day or two so it doesn't matter. Just remember to leave a notes for Chiron saying that you are with me." He hurriedly spoke before slashing thought the mist. But I saw a figure coming towards him right before it disintegrated.


End file.
